pyhsics_of_dis_wiki_makes_no_sensefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Alper2006/My Hypothesis About Everything
I have tried to create a hypothesis about the cosmology world. I want to share my ideas and I am a human, so do not be salty ●●●●●● (censored word due to the wiki rules). Also if you have any ideas to submit, we can discuss it from discord (My tag: Alper2006#0772). And also, please do not use the info, add info unless I let. Did you understand everything? Okay, let's get to the hypothesis... Level Minus: Negative World This level is so low that can not be even contained by anything. Just more nothing than nothingness... This is so nothing, but nothing that can not be even prefered as "nothing" because this type of nothingness is beyond the term of nothingness. Since this is beyond nothingness, I have actually said infinite words about it. Just nothingness, the non-nothingness. Guys, I am trying to explain it but gosh... please understand... Because it is unexplainable in our whole cosmology since it is not in our whole cosmology and here is my nearest definiton to this level. Level 0: Nothingness This is the of our whole cosmology. Just nothingness, NO THING. It is the 0th dimension itself. Level 1: Universal Level The scientists are struggling with achive to get to the this level. When we calculate according to this wikis Universe page, we can find that humanity has discovered the whole 0,16363636363... level area and the humanity is now at the level of 0,00092745454... (I didn't count Atmosphere of Earth and The Moon. Also I calculated this by counting our universe as a dwarf universe. So this level calculation may change on you.) Even this is the official starting point of my hypothesis, it surpasses humanity. This level is usually type III civilization on the kardashev scale. Level 2: Multiversal Level A normal multiverse is at this level. You can control 1 billion universe at the same time. You can create or destroy a universe by just an Alpersecond. You can even control DC Universe or Marvel Universe. Isn't it cool? This level is usually type V on the kardashev scale. Level 3: Metaversal Level You can control a whole virtual curved reality. You are the convergence of virtually enhanced physical reality and physically persistent virtual space, including the sum of all virtual worlds, augmented reality, and the internet. Your 3D space is completely yours. Level 4: Xenoversal Level You can control the whole 1000000000000000 metaverses. Every information is picked up from this level and transformed to our universe, even super mario bros. was created like that... Also, the data goes up here when the data is lost. So you can control The Data. Level 5: Megaversal Level You can control many Hyperverse's, probably much more than you think. You can control these finite and infinite amount of hyperverses since it doesn't even matter. You can create different hyperverses with diffirent goals, properties, timelines ect... In my cosmology, it is the Space itself which humans call it. Level 6: Gigaversal Level You can create finite or infinite amount of megaverses. In my cosmology, our conciousness lives in this level. So conciousness is our "real" version that lives in this level. When our connection between our conciousness and our body breaks, we die. Is that the meaning of life? What do you think? Level 7: Teraversal Level Level 8: Petaversal Level Level 9: Exaversal Level Level 10: Zettaversal Level Level 11: Yottaversal Level It is the core of Omniverse. It is protected by The Protector. Level 12: Hyperversal Level These Hyperverse's just float in the Omniverse. It can be even big enough to seen by omnipotent beings. You can manage a tranfinital collection of virtualated space environments. However, these floating technologic areas are not transfinite. Level 13: Omniversal Level Largest verse level ever. It is the factor of all verses. The omnipotent beings are usually live here. Altough, there are things that is beyond the omnipotent beings. Level 14: Transfinital Level You can control many Omniverse's or verses like that and also omnipotent beings. This level is also Transfinity itself as well. Level ???: Betafinital Level Just Betafinity itself. Larger than you think Level ?????: Voidal Level This level is where the limits of the cosmology starts. Level ????????????: End Of The Voidal Level This is the final limit of "cosmology". If you go beyond this level, you will actually get out of this cosmology (which sucks). Alper is at this level... Level ???????????????????: The Level Of ??????????????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? (other wiki's?). Alper only discovered %0,000...01 of this level. The Level Of FANDOM This is the level of the entity who created all of the cosmologies. If you don't obey to FANDOM's rules, you will be kicked of here forever and die. Fun Fact(s) This is the first (and only?) cosmology that has a bigger entity than its creator. Category:Blog posts